El Sabía
by PajaroLoco24
Summary: Cuando amas demasiado, ¿es lo correcto dejar ir a esa persona?


**El Sabía**

-Reito por favor, dime la verdad aunque sea una vez en nuestra vida- pidió Shizuru fríamente.

Reito Kanzaki, el prospecto de hombre perfecto, el niño bonito de la escuela, el heredero de una basta fortuna. El amigo de Shizuru y también su novio ahora estaba corroído por el miedo que le causaba la mirada que la castaña le estaba dedicando.

-Ella quiso que fuera asi, ella me lo pidió- trato de excusarse el morocho.

-¿Cómo ella habría querido algo asi? No tiene sentido- el odio que desataba Shizuru en cada una de sus palabras era evidente, estaba furiosa.

-Shiz por favor, solo deja que te explique…

**Flashback**

Mientras el veía como la casa terminaba de envolverse en llamas, ella la traía en sus brazos. Portaba un gesto serio, cualquiera hubiese pensado que ella estaría enfadada con el, pero cuando llego hasta su lado, deposito a la mujer en los brazos del chico y lo miro con una mezcla de sentimientos.

-Tú fuiste quien efectuó las acciones que corrieron por mi cuenta- le dijo ella en un tono monótono- quien mato a los sicarios y la saco de allí fuiste solo tu, ¿ha quedado claro?

-No lo entiendo, tu la amas, ¿Por qué quieres que yo tome tu lugar justo ahora?- pregunto el anonadado.

Una triste sonrisa recorrió el rostro de la chica, no podía soportar estar allí mas tiempo, no cuando el amor de su vida estaba en otros brazos.

-Ella confía en ti, prefiero evitarle la pena de saber que su novio y mejor amigo corrió cobardemente al escuchar la primer explosión- explico ella sencillamente.

Con esa ultima afirmación, ella camino hacia su motocicleta y se marcho velozmente, dejando atrás a diecisiete hombres muertos, una casa en llamas y un cobarde sosteniendo al amor de su vida.

**FinFlasback**

-Ella siempre antepuso mis deseos a los suyos- dijo Shizuru con un halo de melancolía.

En ese momento Reito ya estaba mucho mas calmado, podía respirar mejor, pero sabia que había cometido el peor de los errores. Para Shizuru Fujino, Natsuki Kuga lo era todo, el lo sabia.

-Tú en cambio, eres un mentiroso descarado. Sabias que yo estaba a punto de terminar nuestra relación antes del atentado, sabias que te dejaría por ella y también sabias que nunca te ame. Fue un grave error el querer mantenerme atada a ti Kanzaki.- escupió con veneno la dama de Kyoto

Esto era lo que el ya sabia desde un principio, sabia que ella no lo dejaría si pensaba que el le había salvado la vida. Natsuki era ignorante de los sentimientos que la castaña guardaba en su corazón y el tomo ventaja de eso.

-Se que nunca podras perdonarme Shizuru, pero solo quiero hacer una cosa por ti antes de que me destierres de tu vida.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto secamente.

-¿Has vuelto a saber de ella?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-No, muy bien sabes que después de eso ella se esfumo de mi vida.- la tristeza en los ojos de la castaña era mas que evidente.

De su bolsillo, saco su celular, empezó a buscar un numero que discretamente tenia agendado y rápidamente se dispuso a hablar con alguien.

-Kuga, habla Kanzaki- dijo con una voz seria.

El corazón de la chica de ojos escarlata dio un brinco al escuchar su apellido, no podía ser, Reito no podía estar llamándola a ella.

-Si, es por ella…. Si, esta en peligro, te necesita y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Luego de otro leve intercambio de palabras, para comunicarle su ubicación el morocho finalizo la llamada y con una leve sonrisa se acerco a Shizuru.

-Llegara en unos minutos.- dijo con voz cansada.

Para esos momentos el ya había asumido que la batalla por Shizuru y todo lo que ella significaba la había perdido, sencillamente le hubiese gustado dar mas de si para que el resultado fuera otro. Pero muy en el fondo, sabia que el hubiese perdido en cualquier circunstancia, el amor que existía entre ellas dos sobrepasaba cualquier barrera que el universo les intentase poner.

-¿En donde estaba?- pregunto nerviosa la castaña.

-No lo se, quizás en otro país, quien sabe.- contesto sencillamente.

-Y como sabes que llegara en unos minutos, que yo sepa no sabe teletransportarse.- ironizo Shizuru, estaba molesta porque el tenia acceso a una comunicación directa con la peli cobalto y ella no.

-Es sorprendente lo que esta chica esta dispuesta a hacer por ti, ¿no?- dijo dando la media vuelta y marchando hacia la salida de la mansión Fujino.

Antes de cruzar el pórtico, el se detuvo, había algo que aun no se explicaba, que no tenia sentido. Se giro hacia Shizuru para cuestionarla.

-Shizuru, ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste que no fui yo quien te rescato del atentado?- pregunto curioso.

-Nao-san siempre fue una buena amiga de mi Natsuki, al parecer ella si quería lo mejor para su amiga- escupió con sorna.

Con esa respuesta, Kanzaki desapareció de la mansión y de su vida, jamás volvería a interponerse entre Shizuru y su felicidad, porque eso no era amor.

Ella se quedo allí parada, en el medio de su salón principal, no sabiendo que esperar. Moria por volver a ver a su amada, estaba segura de que sus sentimientos seguían ardiendo con la misma pasión que cuando la vio por última vez. Pero Natsuki jamás dejo claro que es lo que sentía por la chica de ojos escarlata.

Aparte de eso, Shizuru estaba realmente molesta. Natsuki la había abandonado durante mucho tiempo y lo que es peor ¡Nunca se despidió de ella!

…

…..

…

¡BOOOOOOOOM!

Entro Natsuki en su moto. Con una explosión. Con una pistola en cada mano. Por el medio de la pared de la sala principal.

Bajo a toda velocidad mientras se quitaba el casco y se posicionaba frente a Shizuru para cubrirla de cualquier peligro. Con ambas armas empezó a inspeccionar la sala a la espera de un enemigo emergente.

Pero no apareció nadie ni nada.

-..Ehhh.. Hola Shizuru- dijo avergonzada, dándose vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

…

….

…..

¡SLAAAAP!

Natsuki, anonadada y adolorida, se sobaba la mejilla izquierda, la cual había sido golpeada firmemente por la mano de Shizuru.

-..Lo siento..- pronuncio Natsuki.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes Natsuki? ¿El haberle hecho una puerta nueva a mi sala principal o haberme abandonado por mas de dos años sin explicación alguna?- pregunto Shizuru enfadada.

-Fue lo mejor para ambas- dijo con dolor en la voz y dando la media vuelta.

Ella planeaba irse.

Pero Shizuru no planeaba dejarla ir.

-Te amo- dijo la castaña, dejando helada a Natsuki.-No me vuelvas a abandonar.

-Yo solo soy un obstáculo entre tu felicidad y tu, Reito fue siempre tu elegido.- dijo negando con su cabeza.

-El dia del atentado, lo llame para terminar mi relación con el, luego de eso tu desapareciste y me mintieron, ambos. Tu no diste la cara y el fingió ser un héroe. El sabía que yo lo iba a dejar por ti, el sabia que nunca lo ame, el sabia que eres el amor de mi vida.

Natsuki trago hondo, el sueño de su vida se estaba volviendo realidad y ella no sabia como reaccionar.

-¿Y esto como sigue?- solo eso salio de su boca.

-¿Tu me amas?- pregunto firmemente.

-Mas que a mi vida- contesto con seguridad.

-Entonces solo dame lo que nunca me diste-una sonrisa picara se asomo en el rostro de la peli ocre mientras se acercaba lo mas posible a su Natsuki.

-¿Y eso que es?- pregunto hipnotizada por la cercanía que había entre ella y Shizuru.

-Un beso.


End file.
